An Eye For An Eye
by KiiroIka
Summary: Sakura-chan's one of the bravest girls I've ever met, y'know? She's one of the best, too. She'd go through thick and thin to protect the ones she love, and give anything in order to repay the ones who protected her.


An Eye For An Eye.

A SasuSaku Fic.

Hello, m'dearies! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING =(( It's so sad, I know. This is a little something to repay my absence. I will TRY to continue _February 14, 4:00 PM_ and TRY to edit _Poison May Lead To Love_. My college schedule's driving me insane!

So here it is, AN EYE FOR AN EYE!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :'|

-x-

Sakura-chan's one of the bravest girls I've ever met, y'know? She's one of the best, too. She's kind, loving, caring, smart, funny, cute and inhumanely strong. She'd go through thick and thin to protect the ones she love, and give anything in order to repay the ones who protected her.

Last time I almost died protecting her during a mission, and my broken bones were impossible for her to heal on her own, she brought me to the hospital, healed me and payed the rest of my hospital bill. And when Kakashi-sensei got poisoned protecting her during another mission, she bought him an expensive, limited-edition Icha-Icha poster, even if she didn't want to buy it.

This time, it was Sasuke-teme she protected.

You see, I was able to bring Sasuke back about a year ago. He was allowed to take special Chuunin Exams (while he was on probation) in order to reach the Jounin level like me and Sakura-chan. He's already an ANBU member with Sai.

Sakura-chan's still madly in love with him. I know this because she opens up to me about the way he does things, the way he walks, talks, smirks (Teme never smiles) and whatever. Of course, being the guy best friend, I never understood what she said, but I listened. I open up to her about Hinata-chan, anyway.

So, back to the story. Sakura-chan also repaid Sasuke. It was only yesterday when everything happened.

We, good 'ol Team Kakashi (Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and I), were coming home from a week-long S-ranked mission. It was all going okay, and we were only a few hours away from Konoha, until a group of rouge ninja ambushed us. They were a lot, and they were strong, despite their looks. The four of us took them on. It was two is to one, except for Kakashi-sensei, who was against three.

Teme was using his katana to battle the enemies, while Sakura-chan was creating crater on the ground. I sensed that she was low on chakra, since she used most of them when she was healing us earlier. The two guys were toying around with her. I turned to help her, only to see shurikens flying toward her.

"Sakura-chan, watch out!" I yelled. When she heard her name, it was too late. The shurikens were too close to avoid. She watched in terror as I ran to try and take the hit from her.

_SLASH_.

"AARGH!"

_Thud_.

Sakura-chan was on the ground, and beside her was Sasuke, who had a shuriken sticking out of his right eye.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"TEME!"

I stabbed my enemies with a kunai and kicked them to a nearby tree. Kakashi-sensei finished off the remaining rogue ninjas.

"OHMYGOD, SASUKE-KUN, WHY?" Sakura said, crying. She took off the shuriken slowly and carefully and healed his eye. "Sasuke-kun… No..."

"Argh, S-sakura…" Sasuke grunted. After that, he fell unconscious.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Her right hand glowed more.

"There's no point healing it-nothing will happen." Kakashi-sensei said. "You should know that, Sakura."

"W-well, we have to do something." Sakura-chan stood up and carried Sasuke on her back. "I-I'm taking him to the hospital. It's not that far."

"Sakura-chan, you barely have chakra!" I protested. She ignored me and disappeared into the trees.

"Let's go, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei and I followed them. In two hours, we arrived at the gates and headed to the hospital's emergency room, where Sasuke and Sakura-chan were already in.

"What are they doing in there?" I asked, worried about Sasuke.

"I don't know…" Kakashi-sensei said quietly.

We waited for around seven hours until Tsunade-baa-chan went out of the room. The expression on her face was unreadable.

"Tsunade-sama, how's Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Where's teme? And Sakura-chan? Is teme okay?" I asked quickly.

"The operation went well. Sakura and Sasuke are awake, though Sasuke's still in bed." Tsunade-baa-chan frowned. I raised a brow as Kakashi-sensei's eye widened.

"Operation… Sakura…" He mumbled. Somehow, the message made it to my mind. My eyes widened, too.

"Sakura-chan… What…?" I muttered.

"They're inside." Tsunade-baa-chan said, and I immediately walked into the ER. My mind was racing through thoughts of what could've happened. Knowing Sakura-chan…

"Dobe." I heard Sasuke say. "What… what happened?" He asked. He was seated on the bed, a bandage over his right eye.

"Teme…" Was all I could say. I turned to Tsunade-baa-chan. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"I'm here, Naruto-kun."

I turned and saw a smiling Sakura-chan. She looked pretty as always, even in a hospital gown. My heart turned as I saw her face, not because of how pretty she was, but because…

"What happened to your eye?" Sasuke asked first, which shocked me, because Sasuke rarely shows his concern. My eyes were wide as I stared at the bandage over her right eye.

"S-sakura-chan…" I said, my eyes still wide. "Y-you…"

"Can Sasuke-kun take off his bandage now?" Sakura-chan asked Tsunade-baa-chan. I looked at Kakashi-sensei, whose eyes were downcast.

"Yes, he can." Tsunade-baa-chan nodded.

"May I take it off, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura-chan sat beside Sasuke, who seemed to be a bit surprised at the scenario. I continued to stare at her. I don't know if I were to be happy or to be sad, but one thing's for sure...

I was shocked at how far Sakura-chan would go to repay someone who saves her.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said. Sakura-chan moved closer to him and carefully peeled of his bandage. "You didn't have do do this, you know."

"Sasuke-kun, you lost your eye saving me. You should know by now that I repay everyone who saves me." Sakura-chan smiled.

"How long has he been wearing the bandage?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Two hours already. It's okay to take it off." Tsunade-baa-chan said.

"There you go! Now, open your eye." Sakura-chan's cheery voice got my attention. Sasuke already had a vertical scar that passed his right eye, like Kakashi-sensei's scar. The room was quiet as Sasuke opened his eye.

"Oh my God…" I said. Sasuke's eyes were open, the left one black and the right one emerald green.

"There you go!" Sakura-chan smiled gleefully as if nothing happened. "Now I'll always be with you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura…" Kakashi-sensei's expression was grim. He knew that experience very well. Tsunade-baa-chan had a frown on her face. I was gaping at the sight.

"Sakura… your eye…" A surpisingly shocked Sasuke said, looking at her.

"It's now with you. Don't read anything perverted with it!" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Why? Why go so far for me, Sakura? I never did anything for you." Sasuke said, his eyes narrowed, his teeth and fists clenched.

"You saved my life." Sakura-chan smiled and hugged Sasuke. "And I love you, I always have, and I always will."

"Sakura-chan…" My voice cracked. I didn't know what was going to happen-what if Sasuke rejects her again? How was she going to be a medic-nin with one eye? Did Sakura-chan really want this?

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura-chan. "Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. Her left eye glimmered with happiness, I couldn't help but smile.

Because this is the Sakura who'd go through thick and thin to protect the ones she love, and give anything in order to repay the ones who protect her, and now she's getting the love that she's long deserved.

Sasuke's love.

Sasuke and Sakura-chan were allowed to leave after that. We got strange, surprised looks as we were walking out of the hospital-maybe because of Sasuke's and Sakura-chan's right eye, or maybe because Sasuke's hand was in Sakura-chan's, or maybe because Kakashi-sensei wasn't reading his perverted book. Anyway, I was very happy that night, so I decided...

"LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU'S AND EAT RAMEN-MY TREAAAAT!"

My wallet ended up empty that night, but I didn't care.

-x-

DONE! I hope you guys liked it :D

AW, SASUSAKU :")

Thanks for reading!

~KiiroIka :3


End file.
